Apeface (TF2017)
Apeface from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Apeface is a strong presence in any situation. He's loud, rude, obnoxious, and intimidating to everyone he meets. He dominates those around him with his attitude and fearsome countenance. There's some debate among his fellow Decepticons about how much of his behavior is an act, a gruesomely effective psychological tactic to control others and force them to fold under his demands. Others just think he was built that way. Whatever's going on inside Apeface's cerebral-circuitry, he's not saying. The only one he really gets along with is Snapdragon. As a Headmaster, he is binary bonded to Spasma. Sucks to be Spasma. History Arc 3 On Cybertron, Apeface was among Scorponok's crew of Decepticons. He participated in a raid on an Autobot city, ending in its ruin and the capture of several of its inhabitants. As the Decepticons marched their prisoners towards their doom at the smelting pools however, they were ambushed by Fortress Maximus and his entourage, forcing them to abandon their captives and retreat. |Ring of Hate| Following their Autobot foes' departure for the planet Nebulos, the Decepticons received a subspace call from Zarak, sent out to enlist the Autobots' enemies in ridding his planet of their presence. Once the Decepticons traveled to the alien world, they met with the Nebulans, who they considered beneath their notice. Apeface joined his leader in his demand to the Nebulans for them to turn over the Autobots' heads, and stormed the city of Koraja to seize them. The Autobots retaliated, and unleashed their new creations, the Headmasters. Unable to compete against the upgrated Autobots' newfound might, Scorponok was forced to call his troops to retreat. |Broken Glass| Apeface and his pal Snapdragon had fun terrorizing the natives in the city of Splendora alongside the Terrorcons until they were easily dispatched by two Autobot Headmasters. Though Scorponok berated the two for their failure, this latest defeat proved enough for him to reconsider the merits of the Headmaster process. Soon, Apeface was one of nine Decepticons who underwent binary bonding with the organic Nebulans to become a Headmaster. He became bonded to Spasma, improving his battle prowess significantly. The Decepticons faced off against Fortress Maximus's soldiers once more, this time Apeface pouncing on the Autobots' leader himself. Though Maximus batted him away almost immediately, Apeface proved instrumental in securing a Decepticon victory; he downed an incoming Nebulan transport, and while the Autobots busied themselves rescuing the passengers, the Decepticons positioned themselves to outflank their enemies and bring them down. |Love and Steel| Apeface and the others continued to terrorize Nebulos, one of their subsequent missions taking them to the Mercury Gardens of Melanossus, where he helped in slaying many Autobots. Those few that survived the slaughter were forced to flee back into Nebulos's swamps. The Decepticons soon left for Earth, pursuing Fortress Maximus's Autobots yet again. |Brothers in Armor| The Decepticons met the Autobots on Earth and were defeated in battle. |Trial by Fire| Apeface and Snapdragon were brought by Scorponok as back-up for a mission to lure and trap the Autobot Highbrow so that he could be hypnotized by Mindwipe. When Highbrow managed to wound Scorponok, the two Horrorcons entered the scene, firing on Highbrow from above in their jet modes. Highbrow thought to lose them in the maze of the surrounding forest, but Apeface, just dumb enough to fail to recognize his own lack of maneuverability, tried to give chase. He smashed into one tree after another, until a head-on collision with one knocked him out of the chase. |All in the Minds| Scorponok's crew later entered conflict with Ratbat's crew over the potential ownership of the Underbase. During the battle, Apeface learned a valuable truth about himself: while he wasn't quite willing to rip off his own arm and beat someone to death with it, he was also not one to ignore an opportunity when it presented itself. Rampage wound up being on the receiving end of the beat-down after having thus disarmed the Horrorcon. |Cold War| Trivia *Brian Drummond voices Apeface. Changes *Fangry, Horri-Bull, and Squeezeplay didn't appear in the original The Transformers: Headmasters miniseries. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Triple Changers Category:Decepticons Category:Headmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons